Enterprises increasingly rely on email as a core communication tool for connecting with business associates, partners, customers, and others. In most companies, employees send and receive more email messages than telephone calls. Email is a conduit for exchanging data, contracts, orders, legal documents, and other mission-critical communications. With reliance on email to sustain and improve business, a company's email infrastructure should offer the highest level of security and reliability. Ensuring the continued availability of this infrastructure is a sizeable task that presents a real challenge to many information technology organizations.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a system and method for disaster recovery and management of an email system that ensures that an enterprise will be able to continue to send and receive email messages, even if the enterprise's email servers are unavailable.